


Cuddling will Protect Me from the Monsters!

by random_fandom_phantom



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, God Hasbro just let them be in love!, M/M, Movie Night, Oneshot, They're in love and nobody can tell me otherwise, just pure fluff, kobd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_fandom_phantom/pseuds/random_fandom_phantom
Summary: Knock Out and Breakdown decide to watch a movie. Breakdown wonders if it was a good idea to let Knock Out pick.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cuddling will Protect Me from the Monsters!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing TFP Fanfiction, so I'm sorry if KO or BD seem a bit OOC, it's because I've never had to _write_! them before! Feedback and Kudos would be appreciated. I may write a little follow up chapter, I have no clue. Apologies for any grammatical errors. OH and uh... I like to HC that BD calls Knock Out "Glowworm" as a cute little nickname b/c Glowworm's are very beautiful creatures that create very beautiful web-traps, but are also VERY CANNIBALISTIC. He's basically called KO very pretty and very dangerous. I find it cute ok???
> 
> Many thanks to [impishiconism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impishiconism/pseuds/impishiconism) for beta reading this for me!

Mechs, when first meeting Knock Out and Breakdown, would often say that Breakdown was the fearless one while Knock Out was more cowardly. Maybe it was because Breakdown seemed like a brick wall when compared to Knock Out, maybe it was because of Knock Outs more… _flighty_ tendencies. Whatever the reason, Breakdown could understand _why_ they would think such things, but at the same time, the large blue mech knew how _very, very_ wrong they were! While Breakdown may have been a former Wreaker, there was a big difference between fearlessly whacking someone with a 20-ton hammer in battle, and _practically everything else_. Breakdown, sometimes, wondered if he just lacked self-preservation instincts and wasn’t actually fearless. However, the current situation made him think the opposite. 

They were watching a human horror film, their shared hab completely dark except for the almost-blinding light coming from the console screen. The two grounders where cuddling on the berth, opposite the screen, and Breakdown was clinging to the smaller red racer for _dear life_.

_‘I’m pretty sure Knock Out’s the one that’s fearless!’_ Breakdown thought, clinging to his conjux a little tighter. He was absolutely **_terrified_ **right now. 

Knock Out, meanwhile, was having a great time. He was munching on rust bunnies and watching the movie intently. He was, well, on the edge of his seat. Or on the edge of the berth. He found these slasher films, especially the ones that were considered “older” by human standards, to be quite _cheesy_. Not at all scary. He had certainly seen and experienced far more horrifying things during his time as the Decepticon CMO. He let out a little silent, breathy chuckle as Breakdown started hugging him tighter, patting one of his arms gently. It was one of those scenes where it was all quiet, yet you could tell the character wasn’t alone in the building. There were tense, yet quiet, strings playing, a low droning sound for added suspense and anxiety, thrill and fear. Knock Out had to admit it wasn’t that bad of a scene.

When the character heard a strange noise down the hall, and started walking towards it, Breakdown hugged Knock Out a bit too hard. “Ohhhhhhh no, you aft! Don’t be stupid! Don’t go in there! Oh _Primus_ , they’re fragging dead!” He exclaimed, as Knock Out wheezed and pushed a little bit on the bigger bot’s chest.

“Breakie- _ow_ \- You’re kind of crushing me here!” Knock Out complained gently with a tense smile. Breakdown relaxed his hold a little bit, allowing Knock Out to _not_ be in pain. 

“Sorry…” Breakdown replied sheepishly. Knock Out just gave him another pat on the arm. 

“I’m just surprised that you’re so _scared_ of this. I mean- come on! It’s a cheesy human horror film! _Nothing_ about this is scary!” 

“How- Knock Out, this is _terrifying_!” 

Knock Out actually snorted at that. “We’ve been at war for millions of years, seen so many things, and you’re _scared_ of a human in a weird looking mask with a _knife_?” He ribbed with a smile.

“I- _Glowworm, that human is a convicted psychopath that escaped from a MENTAL HOSPITAL_! Of course I’m scared!”

Knock Out had to hold back a snort. “This… This isn’t real Breakdown! It’s just fictional!”

“Still doesn’t mean I can’t be scared! What happens if this was real? I could still be _hurt_ , even if it just a human!”

Knock Out let out a gentle laugh. “Like I would let anyone hurt you.” He purred, moving to sit in Breakdown’s lap, leaning against him as he munched on another rust bunny. 

Breakdown smiled, opening his mouth to retort, when suddenly the murderer popped onto the screen with a awful noise. Knock Out shrieked loudly, dropping the bucket of rust bunnies as he latched onto Breakdown. His claws were latched onto Breakdown’s plating like his life depended on his ability to hold on. They sat in silence for a while, Knock Outs panicky invents beginning to slow down, before looking at each other. Their faceplates twisted in a very poor (and very futile) attempt to not smile, before one of them snorted. Then they started giggling. Then it turned into full-blown laughter. Breakdown didn’t know why they were laughing, they just both found it funny.

Knock Out wheezed. “Oh… oh man… that was… that was pretty dumb of me!” He smiled, wiping some coolant from his eyes, “I was poking… poking fun at you… for being _scared_ …” it took him a while to continue because of how hard he was laughing, “and then I get scared from a fragging… a fragging _JUMPSCARE_!” 

Breakdown could barely invent enough to talk. “Yeah… yeah… that was.. That was pretty… pretty dumb!” He grinned. 

After a few more minutes of laughing, both mechs calmed down. Soon, they were cuddled up with each other, the bucket of rust bunnies (which was now all over the floor) forgotten. Knock Out was resting his head against Breakdown’s chest, listening to his spark beat.

“Hey, Breakie?”

“Yeah?”

“I just want you to know… if something like this _did_ ever happen… I would protect you. I wouldn’t let… let the _crazed psychopath_ ,” he couldn’t help but smile at that, as the mental image was a bit funny, “ hurt you in any way…” 

Breakdown sat in silence for a little bit, before leaning his helm against Knock Out’s. “I would too, Glowworm, I would too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for KOBD calling each other cute little nicknames and pet names and whatnot in private. Warms my heart. 
> 
> In case y'all are wondering what a "rust bunny" is, it's something made by [Blurrito](https://thenamesblurrito.tumblr.com/post/634513109408759809/cybertronian-food-dump-designing-this-stuff-is) that I found interesting. I basically consider all their worldbuilding stuff canon because _hasbro won't worldbuild for us so we have to do the work instead!_


End file.
